


La posta del cuore di Sonoph C.

by Melchan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, surprise, they are all crazy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melchan/pseuds/Melchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sul giornalino scolastico della S.H.I.E.L.D. Accademy è stata aperta una nuova rubrica, moderata da tal Sonoph C.: T. O., Pidgeotto e Iron Boy ne approfittano subito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La posta del cuore di Sonoph C.

1 Ottobre 20XX

Buongiorno a tutti gli studenti della S.H.I.E.L.D. Accademy. Ho l’onore di inaugurare la rubrica della posta dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Journal, ma ci terrei a sottolineare una cosa: il nome è stato scelto attraverso una votazione tra tutti i membri della redazione, e non ha avuto il mio appoggio. Personalmente avrei preferito un semplice e pratico “Angolo della Posta”, ma il nome che vedete in cima alla pagina ha avuto il maggior numero di voti.

Di conseguenza, in caso ci scriviate siete pregati di mettere sulle buste delle lettere o nell’oggetto (in caso d’invio per posta elettronica) “La posta del cuore di Sonoph C.”

Vi prego anche di prendere con ironia l’appellativo “del cuore”: questa rubrica è aperta a qualsiasi domanda o richiesta possano volerci fare gli studenti della scuola, anzi, vi invito a spedire richieste di consiglio soprattutto per questioni legate allo studio e agli esami.

Per finire, il primo suggerimento che mi sento di dare è quello di usare nomi fittizi nelle vostre lettere: impedirà il crearsi di situazioni scomode (ad esempio velate critiche a determinati professori), o che siano citate terze persone che potrebbero non gradire la pubblicazione del proprio nome.

 

S. C.

(ovviamente Sonoph. C. è uno pseudonimo, anch’esso non scelto personalmente da me. Spero che il suono sgraziato e la palese inverosimiglianza del nome non scoraggino nessuno dall’inviare le proprie lettere)

 

* 

La posta del cuore di Sonoph C.

 

15 Ottobre 20XX

“Caro Sonoph C. (complimenti per il nome, credo sia perfetto!), approfitto dell’apertura di questa rubrica per chiederti un consiglio. La domanda che voglio farti riguarda una situazione molto complicata che sto vivendo da qualche mese a questa parte (so che hai detto di preferire lettere su esami e cose simili, ma sono sicuro che farai un’eccezione per una persona in difficoltà).

Allora, diciamo che io ho una sorella, che possiamo chiamare Ikol (cambio le informazioni delle persone di cui parlo, come hai chiesto di fare). Circa tre mesi fa Ikol ha scoperto in modo un po’ traumatico (non sto a spiegarti i dettagli) che è stata adottata da piccola. Nonostante per me e tutta la nostra famiglia questo non cambi niente, Ikol l’ha presa molto male e ha cominciato a comportarsi in modo un po’… strano.

Voglio dire, in modo un po’ così ci si comportava già da due o tre anni: da piccoli siamo sempre stati vicinissimi, ma circa all’inizio del liceo Ikol ha cominciato a distanziarsi sempre più da me, senza che io capissi nemmeno bene come mai! Comunque, finora una terza persona, F. (o anche M., fa lo stesso) mi ha sempre detto di non preoccuparmi, che era una fase e sarebbe passata con la fine delle superiori, così non mi sono mai preoccupato troppo.

Adesso però è tutto peggiorato oltre ogni limite: Ikol non sembra nemmeno più in sé, cambia umore ogni pochi minuti e passa da momenti di isteria ad altri in cui non parla con nessuno di noi. F./M. soffre moltissimo per questa cosa, e nostro padre, che è un uomo saggissimo ma un pochino burbero, ha preso l’abitudine di andarsi a riposare in camera ogni volta che Ikol sembra più fuori di testa del solito.

Io non so più bene cosa fare per risolvere questa situazione, anche perché tutte le volte che provo a parlare con lei reagisce male e trova un modo per andarsene. A volte cerca anche di fare a botte, o qualcosa del genere! Ché non è proprio una buona cosa, perché io sono molto forte e rischio sempre di farle del male senza volere… insomma, non so più cosa fare!

 

Sarei molto felice se tu potessi aiutarmi.

Ti ringrazio tantissimo,

T. O. ”

 

“Caro T. O., innanzitutto ti prego di rileggere le lettere che mandi, perché tendi a fare molti errori: ho corretto sia quelli grammaticali che di nome (ti è capitato di dimenticare gli pseudonimi iniziali, soprattutto il nome di tua sorella cambia molto spesso), ma in caso dovessi scrivere a persone più importanti (come insegnanti o manager sportivi… - per fare due esempi a caso), questa disattenzione potrebbe causarti dei guai.

Passiamo al tuo problema: è sicuramente una situazione molto, molto delicata. Di per sé credo richieda un certo tatto, ma dalla tua lettera ho l’impressione che non sia una delle tue qualità preponderanti.

Proprio per questo, ti consiglio di lasciar perdere approcci che non fanno parte della tua natura: se Ikol si rifiuta di ascoltarti, mettila con le spalle al muro.

So che può sembrare un pochino drastico, ma credo che con una persona testarda come lei (deduco che lo sia da come ne parli, ovviamente, non ho idea di chi si tratti), la situazione migliore sia metterla alle corde e parlarle finché non sarà costretta a mettere a nudo i suoi sentimenti con te, e ad ascoltare tutto quello che hai da dirle senza scappare. Per fortuna non credo proprio abbia poteri magici, quindi una volta chiusi in una stanza dovrà ascoltarti senza fuggire o inventarsi qualche tranello di cattivo gusto per sviare la situazione!

(ho la sensazione che le piacciano molto questo genere di scherzi, sempre grazie al sottile profilo psicologico che ne fai)

 

Un saluto,

Sonoph C. ”

 

*

La posta del cuore di Sonoph C.

 

1 Novembre 20XX

“Caro Sonoph C., dal momento che dai consigli anche su questioni personali provo a chiedertene uno.

Da alcuni anni ho una grandissima amica: condividiamo ogni cosa, lei sa tutto di me e io molto su di lei (o almeno credo, mi piace pensarla così). Passiamo molto, molto tempo insieme, facciamo quello che ci va di fare quando ci va di farlo e di per sé va tutto bene.  
Tra poco però saranno cinque anni dalla prima volta che ci siamo incontrati, e mi piacerebbe festeggiare la cosa senza cadere nello stucchevole da ragazzine beote (soprattutto perché so che lei s’infastidirebbe molto, odia la melassa). Più ci penso più tutto però mi sembra esagerato e inopportuno. Ho anche pensato di lasciar perdere e farle capire solo a voce che non mi sono scordato di che giorno è, ma mi sembra un po’ triste.

Vorrei un consiglio su cosa organizzare, o regalarle, per festeggiare la cosa senza tanti fronzoli.

 

Grazie mille,

Pidgeotto ”

 

“Caro Pidgeotto, dal momento che alla tua amica non piacciono le uscite romantiche o i regali plateali (come rose rosse e questo tipo di cose), ti consiglierei di portarla in un posto che per voi abbia un qualche significato, magari con una buona scusa. Forse capirà lo stesso che si tratta di un pretesto, ma apprezzerà lo sforzo e si godrà la giornata.

Per fare un esempio pratico, mettiamo che vi siate conosciuti, non so, all’estero… in Europa, per dire (ma potrebbe essere in qualsiasi altro continente, sono tutti esempi a caso). Ci sono molti voli economici che possono portarvi in giro per il mondo senza spendere eccessivamente; in caso non sia possibile partire (i tuoi genitori non consenzienti e così via), il giorno dell’anniversario (mi permetto di chiamarlo così) potresti sempre trovare un modo per portarla in un parco, un ristorante o qualche altro posto che ricordi quello dove potreste - sempre ipoteticamente - esservi incontrati la prima volta.

Se le mostrerai i biglietti o il posto senza commenti (una delle mie sensazioni dice che in questo sei bravo), credo che la tua amica apprezzerà.

 

Auguri a entrambi,

Sonoph C.”

 

*

 

La posta del cuore di Sonoph C.

 

15 Novembre 20XX

“Caro Sonoph C. (bel nome, quella redazione dev’essere piena di tipi geniali), ho deciso di approfittare della rubrica per chiederti un consiglio.

Vado subito al sodo: ho un conoscente con cui non vado granché d’accordo (soprattutto perché è un bacchettone), ma che mi manda in cortocircuito gli ormoni più di tutte le decine di ragazze che fanno la fila per uscire con me (ti assicuro che sto arrotondando per difetto).  
Ora, per qualche astruso motivo (probabilmente legato al suo essere rigido come lo stecco di legno che sembra avere piantato su per le sue fantastiche chiappe), lui è convinto che io sia un pallone gonfiato.  
Intendiamoci, è un’accusa immotivata: non sono affatto un tipo alla James Potter-il-bullo (sono sicuro che capirai il paragone, quel tipo di sensazioni di cui parli sempre mi dicono che conosci Harry Potter – e che ti piace), non tratto male nessuno (tranne chi si comporta da idiota, tipo H.)… al massimo posso non essere un esempio di modestia, ma non mi pare niente di drammatico. Anzi.

Comunque, la mia richiesta è questa: ci metteresti una buona parola? Intendo proprio qui sulla rubrica della posta.  
So per certo che il mio conoscente, chiamiamolo General Accademy (gli sta bene come nome, un po’ come a te Sonoph C.), legge sempre questo giornalino. È fissato con tutto quel che sa vagamente di puro spirito di gruppo, come gli inni e cose del genere.  
Basta che metti qua sopra due parole positive su che persona profonda sono, quanto mi preoccupo per la felicità di chi apprezzo e così via: lui lo leggerà, io gli farò sapere che sono Iron Boy e la situazione si sbloccherà più in fretta del previsto (questa parte puoi anche evitare di pubblicarla).

 

Bye bye e grazie in anticipo,

Iron Boy ”

 

“Iron Boy, mi prendo il disturbo di pubblicare per intero la tua lettera (e abbreviare quel cognome che inizia per H.), perché penso che la persona che citi, General Accademy, meriti di capire bene quale sia la personalità di chi lo corteggia. Peraltro ho il sospetto che non gli serviranno affatto le tue spiegazioni per identificarti.

Mi vedo costretto a rifiutare la tua richiesta di metterci una buona parola, mentire tradirebbe lo spirito di questa rubrica.

Distinti saluti,

Sonoph C. ”

 

*

 

La posta del cuore di Sonoph C.

 

1 Dicembre 20XX

Sono spiacente di avvertire i nostri lettori che la rubrica “La posta del cuore di Sonoph C.” va in ferie fino a nuovo avviso: è bastata una breve (se non inesistente) indagine per scoprire che le lettere pubblicate nei tre mesi di vita di questa rubrica, appartenevano tutte a membri dello staff del giornale. Vista la palese inutilità pubblica di lettere con un simile back-ground, la rubrica sarà assente nel prossimo numero (che uscirà il 15 Dicembre, per ripartire dopo le vacanze di Natale), e tornerà solo quando arriveranno lettere di studenti normali (nel senso più e meno letterale del termine).

Buone feste a tutti,

Sonoph C.

 

*

3/12/20XX

Ore 14.25

www.S.H.I.E.L.D.-accademy.com/blog/Recupero la posta del cuore di Sonoph C.

"Recupero La posta del cuore di Sonoph C."

 

Un grosso saluto a tutti gli studenti della S.H.I.E.L.D. Accademy che capiteranno qui!

Ho deciso di aprire questo blog sul server della scuola per creare un gruppo pro-riapertura della rubrica La posta del cuore di Sonoph C., ospitata fino al mese scorso sullo S.H.I.E.L.D. Journal.

Come me, so che parecchi altri studenti si sono appassionati a questa rubrica del giornalino della nostra scuola e allo specifico tipo di problemi da essa riportato, e sono rimasti delusi davanti alla sua sospensione nel numero uscito due giorni fa.

V’invito quindi a lasciare un commento a questo post in caso desideriate la sua riapertura: al ritorno dalle vacanze di Natale il link e una copia stampata del post e di tutti i commenti verranno recapitati alla sede del giornale, così che la redazione non possa ignorare l’opinione dei lettori al riguardo.

 

Un saluto,

Maria Hill, capo del Comitato Fan della Posta del cuore di Sonoph C. e webmistress di Recupero La posta del cuore di Sonoph C.

 

Commenti

 

*

15/01/20XX

Ore 17.25

www.S.H.I.E.L.D.-accademy.com/blog/Recupero la posta del cuore di Sonoph C.

 

"Recupero La posta del cuore di Sonoph C."

 

Un grosso saluto a tutti gli studenti della S.H.I.E.L.D. Accademy che capiteranno qui!

Ho deciso di aprire questo blog sul server della scuola per creare un gruppo di appoggio pro-riapertura della rubrica La posta del cuore di Sonoph C., ospitata fino al mese scorso sullo S.H.I.E.L.D. Journal.

Come me, so che parecchi altri studenti si sono appassionati a questa rubrica del giornalino della nostra scuola, e sono rimasti delusi dalla scoperta della sua sospensione.

V’invito quindi a lasciare un commento in calce a questo post in caso desideriate la sua riapertura: il mese prossimo il link e una copia stampata di questo messaggio e di tutti i commenti verranno recapitati alla sede del giornale, così che la redazione non possa ignorare l’opinione dei suoi lettori al riguardo.

 

Un saluto,

Maria Hill, capo del Comitato Fan della Posta del cuore di Sonoph C. e webmistress di Recupero La posta del cuore di Sonoph C.

 

Commenti

(1999)

**Author's Note:**

> _L'ho fatto per il lol._


End file.
